Terhubung
by Yun Ran Livianda
Summary: Eren, sang bocah dengan boneka menoleh. Menatap sedih pria yang bahkan tak dikenalnya. Eren tak bicara apa-apa. Hanya saja airmatanya mulai berjatuhan. Boys Love (BL), AU, AR, RnR ditunggu. Dedicated for Event Eren's Birthday. RiRen
Levi memacuh mobilnya cepat, menerobos lampu hijau dan hampir menabrak seorang pejalan kaki. Tak ada waktu untuk menaati peraturan atau merasa menyesal, bahkan jika orang tadi tertabrak sekalipun.

Mengambil jalan berbelok, Levi mengumpat ketika dihadapkan pada kemacetan. Sadar tak punya banyak waktu, pria yang masih memakai baju tidur itupun keluar dari mobil. Berlari diantara antrean kendaraan.

Semakin jauh meninggalkan mobilnya, Levi makin dekat pada pusat kerumunan.

Orang-orang berkumpul dan berteriak panik. Levi tak punya pilihan selain menembus dengan paksa. Ukuran tubuh yang kecil hampir membuatnya jatuh, tapi tak ada alasan untuk mengeluh.

Dorong. Dorong. Terobos. Levi berhasil melewati kerumunan. Tenaganya hampir hilang saat melihat kobaran api besar yang masih berusaha dipadamkan oleh lima mobil pemadam.

Tak jauh dari sana, di samping pagar besi yang hampir rubuh -terlihat ditabrak paksa oleh mobil pemadam, bocah enam tahun melihat rumahnya yang hampir habis.

Debu hasil kebakaran beterbangan, panas api terasa menyengat kulit. Tapi bocah itu disana, berdiri tanpa berkedip. Tanpa menangis. Sebelah tangan menggendong boneka yang memang mirip Levi. Piyama kecil terkotori debu arang. Dan sebelahnya lagi menggenggam batang besi pagar dengan kuat. Mengabaikan banyak orang yang ingin mengamankan dirinya.

"Levi!" Hanji berteriak ketika menyadari temannya yang baru datang hanya terdiam karena shock. "Levi, bantu aku membawa Eren."

Eren, sang bocah dengan boneka menoleh. Menatap sedih pria yang bahkan tak dikenalnya. Melepaskan batang besi pagar, Eren berlari memeluk kaki Levi.

Eren tak bicara apa-apa. Hanya saja airmatanya mulai berjatuhan.

 **.:==========:.**

 _ **Shingeki no Kyojin**_ **  
**Hajime Isayama

 _ **Terhubung**_ **  
**Yun Ran Livianda

 _ **Fanart yang dijadikan Cover dan inspirasi ff bukan punya saya.  
(**_ _Kredit fanart macam apa ini?!_ _ **)**_

 _ **Riren / RivaEre**_

 _ **Drama, Romance**_

 _ **Boys Love (BL), Slash, AU, AR, Typo(s) mungkin, OOC mungkin, RnR ditunggu.  
Khawasan Fujodanshi yang lain menepi aja kalo lewat, jangan masho ya?**_

 _ **Dedicated for Event Eren's Birthday**_

 **.:==========:.**

Sejak pagi tadi Levi merasa tak nyaman, gelisa. Hatinya tak tenang saat melihat Eren masih tidur pagi tadi. Hatinya tak tenang saat berpamitan ada rapat mendadak pada Mikasa pagi tadi. Dan mungkin, telpon Mikasa yang memintanya lekas pulang sudah cukup untuk menjawab kegundaannya.

Levi keluar dari mobil setelah memakirkan sedan hitam dengan aman di garasi. Matanya menatap pria pirang yang baru saja keluar dari kediamannya. Belum apa-apa, Mikasa sudah menyusulnya.

"Paman."

"Ada masalah apa?"

Keduanya berjalan menuju rumah.

"Hanji-san datang bersama dengan seorang pria yang ingin membawa Eren." Mikasa menyamakan langkah saat hampir tertinggal. "Eren sekarang mengurung diri di kamar."

Levi langsung menuju kamar Eren. Di depan kamar, Hanji tengah membujuk Eren untuk membuka pintu.

"Hanji?" Levi bicara dengan nada dalam.

Hanji berbalik menatap teman masa kuliahnya. Sebiji keringat mulus menuruni pelipisnya ketika melihat wajah gelap sang pengusaha sukses.

"Le-Levi. Kau lihat pria di depan tadi? Dia bilang mau membawa Eren. Permintaan dari Keluarga Jeager." Bahkan Hanji terlihat gelisa. "Saat orang itu bicara, Eren langsung mengurung diri."

"Menyingkirlah." Levi menggeser posisi Hanji.

"Sumpah, Levi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan salah atau tidak dengan membawa pria itu kemari. Aku-"

"Kalian pergi."

Hanji langsung pergi tanpa bicara lagi. Mikasa yang sejak tadi mengikuti Levi menatap ragu, namun akhirnya pergi menyusul guru semasa TK-nya.

Levi mengusap wajahnya gusar. Tiba-tiba merasa tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apa Levi harus mengetuk pintu? Atau langsung memerintah Eren membuka pintu?

Sebelum Levi memilih, pintu kamar Eren sudah dibuka. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Levi untuk masuk.

Eren duduk dengan tenang di tepi ranjang. Dia sudah bukan bocah, dia remaja yang tiga hari lagi berusia 17 tahun tapi masih memeluk boneka kesayangannya. Boneka yang dibuat menyerupai Levi dan diberi nama Heichou oleh Eren.

Levi diam. Bersandar pada kusen pintu. Masih tak tahu harus bicara apa. Tapi tetap dia yang harus memulai, 'kan?

"Jadi?"

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir. Tidak ingin diganggu." Eren menunduk. Enggan menatap Levi.

Levi memperhatikan telinga Eren dari kejauhan. Walau sudah tidak muda lagi tapi penglihatannya masih tajam, jika berwarna merah maka artinya Eren tengah berbohong. Tidak ada tanda kebohongan.

"Aku yakin hari ini perusahaanku gagal mendapatkan client baru hanya karena aku menemui seorang bocah untuk menganggunya berpikir." Eren diam. Masih menunduk. "Aku ada di depan jika kau butuhkan."

 **Hikari no Miko**

Sudah dua hari sejak kedatangan pria pirang ke kediamannya. Dan dua hari pula Eren menghindarinya, bocah yang dibesarkannya selama hampir 12 tahun ini.

Mikasa tidak bicara apa-apa, hanya berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika Eren baik-baik saja dengan melakukan banyak hal. Seperti memastikan Eren sarapan, memastikan Eren tidur siang, memastikan Eren mengerjakan PR dan memastikan Eren tidur tepat waktu setelah menggosok gigi. Eren mengamuk karena merasa Mikasa lima kali lebih cerewet dari biasanya.

"Sir, apa anda memperhatikan?" Erd bertanya. Memberanikan diri. Mereka sedang rapat di ruangan Levi.

Levi hanya melirik dari balik lembaran dokumen di tangan. Eren mengacuhkannya, bagaimana bisa Levi fokus pada pekerjaan?

"Kalian tahu soal Jaeger?" Empat orang lain di dalam ruangan saling pandang.

Petra mulai bertumpu pada meja. "Apa ada masalah dengan Eren, Sir?" semua orang memperhatikan Levi. Mereka semua mengenal bocah kesayangan Levi itu. "Ah, bukankah besok ulang tahunnya? Apa..kalian sudah memutuskan untuk memberinya hadiah apa?"

Farlan berdehem. "Seharusnya kita membahas robot asisten rumah tangga yang bisa membersihkan rumah anjing jika kalian lupa."

Levi menatap jendela. Melihat jajaran gedung pencakar langit kota Shina. "Jaeger adalah keluarga bangsawan dari Jerman."

Sekali lagi, empat orang lain dalam ruangan saling tatap.

Isabel menggaruk pelipisnya. "Yah… Sepertinya sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Kita mulai lagi besok, mungkin? Erd, Petra, kalian bisa keluar."

Mengerti keadaan, mereka berdua lekas meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ada apa, aniki? Ceritakan pada kami."

Levi menatap Isabel datar.

Farlan menepuk punggung kekasihnya. "Sayang, kau keluar juga." Walau tidak rela, pada akhirnya Isabel keluar dengan wajah cemberut.

"Jadi.." Farlan duduk di dekat Levi. "Kau mau bilang kalau Eren anak bangsawan?"

"Dua hari lalu seorang pria datang menemui Eren dan kemarin aku yang bertemu dengannya. Pria pirang bernama Reiner itu mengaku sebagai kacung Jaeger. Dia ingin mengambil Eren untuk menjadi penerus keluarga." Levi masih melihat keluar jendela. Tapi terlihat banyak pikiran di mata Farlan.

"Maksudmu.. Eren sejenis putra mahkota, begitu?" Farlan tertarik. Yang diketahuinya selama 12 tahun ini Eren hanya anak malang yang dibesarkan oleh sahabatnya.

"Ayah Eren, Grisha Jaeger adalah putra kedua dari bangsawan Jaeger. Menikah tanpa restu dan memilih meninggalkan negaranya demi cinta. Anak pertama keluarga Jaeger adalah seorang wanita, maka Jaeger mengalami masa sulit sejak ditinggal Grisha. Itu sebabnya nama Jaeger tidak terlalu dikenal." Farlan mendengarkan dengan baik. "Selama ini Jaeger terus mencari keberadaan Grisha, dan baru menemukan Eren setelah pencarian selama tujuh belas tahun."

"Jadi Eren sungguh sejenis putra mahkota? Mendengar ceritamu, pasti sulit selama tujuh belas tahun ini bagi mereka." Farlan cukup terkejut. "Tunggu, Levi. Dimana kau mengenal Eren?"

"Dua belas tahun lalu, di depan rusun pertama kita yang terbakar habis. Kau masih ingat bukan kita mencoba usaha properti dulu." Farlan mengangguk. "Tapi sebelum itu Hanji pernah memintaku untuk menjadi model boneka yang selalu dibawa Eren selagi bocah. Mungkin sudah menampung sepuluh ember ilernya."

"Ah, aku mengingatnya. Jadi, Grisha dan istrinya termasuk dalam 5 korban nyawa pada waktu itu?" Farlan terbelalak ketika mengingat sesuatu. "Apa menurutmu Jaeger akan menuntut kita?" Levi menatap tajam Farlan. "Oh, benar. Bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Ceritakan apa yang membuatmu terganggu."

Ponsel Levi di atas meja bergetar. Levi melihat pesan yang masuk dan menghela nafas. Membuka laci pada meja kerjanya dan melihat sesuatu di dalam sana. "Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar pergi?"

 **Hikari no Miko**

 _Levi-san, hari ini aku mungkin pulang terlambat. Aku akan bertemu dengan Reiner. Mikasa bersamaku._

Eren menekan tombol untuk mengirim pesan. Bertepatan dengan itu, Reiner membukakan pintu untuk sang remaja dengan penuh hormat. Eren keluar dari mobil dan menelan ludah ketika melihat hotel berbintang di depannya. Armin bilang, hotel ini salah satu dari tiga hotel paling mewah di Shina.

Sebelum Eren pergi, Mikasa menarik lengan seragam sekolahnya. "Eren, jangan lakukan hal bodoh. Pamanku tidak akan keberatan untuk terus menjagamu."

Eren terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan."

Jawaban Eren tidak mengurangi kekhawatiran Mikasa.

Eren digiring Reiner menuju ruang yang sudah dipesan secara khusus. Mereka memasuki ruangan yang besar dimana pemandangan kota terlihat. Hanya ada seorang gadis cantik yang menunggunya di salah satu meja. Rambut pirang dan bermata biru. Jika tidak salah mengenali gadis itu Christa Lenz, salah satu model yang terkenal.

"Halo, sepupu." Christa menyapa Eren dengan santai. Tidak ada kesan formal ala bangsawan sama sekali. "Aku yakin kau pernah melihat potretku disuatu tempat, jadi pasti kau mengenalku." Jemari kecil lembut terulur mengajak Eren berjabat. "Christa Lenz, Sepupumu. Aku putri dari bibimu yang berdarah Jaeger."

Eren mengangguk, berusaha bersikap biasa. "Reiner sudah menceritakan semuannya." Uluran tangan diterima. "Eren Jaeger."

Christa tersenyum miring. "Bagaimana jika kita saling mengenal dulu? Berapa usiamu?"

Reiner menarik kursi, mempersilahkan Eren duduk. Eren melirik Reiner yang sekarang berdiri dibelakang kursi Christa.

Seorang pramusaji datang memberi Eren segelas air putih dan buku menu. Christa membaca menu. "Katakan, kau suka makanan apa?"

"Aku lebih senang jika kita langsung pada inti pembicaraan." Eren tidak tertarik dengan alur pembicaraan yang dibawa sepupunya. Ia ingin cepat pulang, tidur dan bahagia ketika bangun esok hari semua masalah ini sudah selesai.

Christa memandang Eren tak suka sebelum akhirya memutuskan pesanan untuk keduanya. "Sudah kuduga jika berurusan denganmu akan menyebalkan."

Eren memandang serius mata biru Christa. "Mengapa kalian mencariku- maksudku ayah. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Bukankah ayahku tidak dibutuhkan selama ini? Bahkan kalian tak peduli dengannya ketika ayah memutuskan untuk pergi."

"Hmm.." Christa meletakkan ujung jari telunjuknya di dagu. "Kurasa karena mereka membutuhkan penerus."

Eren memincingkan mata. "Bukankah kau juga keturuan Jaeger? Memang siapa yang mengurus semua tetang keluarga kalian saat ayahku tidak ada?"

"Begini, sepupu. Selama ini mereka mengabaikan ayahmu karena masih ada ibuku yang mengurus semua untuk keluarga. Tapi beberapa tahun lalu ibuku meninggal jadi mereka mencari ayahmu untuk menjadi penerus berikutnya. Namun-"

"Mereka tahu jika ayah sudah meninggal dan berniat menjadikan diriku sebagai gantinya." Eren mendahului perkataan Christa. "Tapi kenapa? Bukankah ada dirimu?"

"Aku senang kau cepat mengerti." Christa tersenyum senang, tapi terlihat meledek di mata Eren. "Yah, katakan saja Jaeger itu kumpulan orang-orang muluk dan serakah. Semenjak ibuku yang memimpin tidak ada hal baik yang terjadi bagi mereka, bahkan aku anak dari perselingkuhan ibuku." Christa tersenyum manis ketika pesanannya datang. "Mereka menginginkan penerus yang benar-benar berdarah dan bernama Jaeger. Katakan posisiku sebagai anak perselingkuhan sama denganmu yang merupakan anak dari pernikahan tak direstui, tapi tetap saja anak laki-laki lebih baik dari pada perempuan."

"Jika aku menolak?" Eren tak berminat dengan makanan yang Christa pesankan untuknya.

Christa berhenti mengunyah makanannya untuk berpikir.

"Keluarga Jaeger akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan Anda." Reiner mengambil alih penjelasan. "Bahkan jika harus mengancam keluarga yang sudah menjaga Anda selama ini."

Eren tercengang, hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Percayalah." Christa menatap Eren dingin. "Sejujurnya aku ada pekerjaan di kepulauan tropis hari ini tapi mereka memintaku untuk menemuimu hanya karena usia kita tak terlalu jauh. Mereka tahu jika aku akan menolak, dan entah apa yang mereka lakukan pada agensiku kenyataanya sekarang aku di sini bersamamu." Christa tersenyum manis penuh maksud.

Dalam diam, Eren mengigit bibir bawahnya.

 **Hikari no Miko**

Levi berdiri diambang pintu. Melihat tak suka pada Eren yang mengemasi barang-barang. Berjalan kearah jendela, di bawah lampu jalan kekuningan terlihat Reiner sedang berdiri disamping mobil –menanti Eren. "Kau mau kemana, bocah?"

Eren berbalik. Terkejut karena tak menyadari keberadaan Levi. "Levi-san.."

Levi berjalan mendekati Eren perlahan. Pandangan mata dan gerak-gerik mengincar. "Aku tanya kau hendak kemana?"

Eren merinding mendengar suara yang sangat dalam. Eren kembali menyibukkan diri memasukkan baju ke dalam tas. "Aku akan ikut mereka."

Levi menarik pergelangan Eren sampai wajah mereka berdekatan. "Kau ikut mereka tanpa berpamitan padaku? Dan membawa barang-barang yang aku belikan tanpa ijin?"

Eren menelan ludah. Wajah Levi sangat menakutkan.

"Aku akan berpamitan dengan benar setelah membereskan barang-barangku." Eren mengalihkan arah pandang. Apapun, asal jangan wajah mengerikan Levi.

"Jika kau mau pergi bawa barangmu saja!" Levi berteriak dan menghempaskan Eren ke ranjang. Tak lama kemudian, boneka Heichou lusuh dilempar Levi ke wajah Eren. "Bawa boneka itu saja. Bocah sialan tak tahu terima kasih sepertimu tak boleh membawa apapun dari rumah ini."

Levi murka. Melihat Eren duduk menunduk sambil memeluk boneka membuat Levi ingin menghajar bocahnya sampai pingsan. Tak ingin melukai Eren, Levi menatap kearah pintu. Misaka mengintip. Memandang Levi penuh kebencian.

"Dulu…" Suara Eren terdengar parau. "Waktu kecil aku selalu mimpi buruk. Aku bermimpi melihat ibuku di akan raksasa atau mimpi aku seorang raksasa yang memakan ayah. Aku menangis ketakutan. Sampai aku bermimpi ada pria terkuat yang menolongku. Aku mengambarnya, lalu memamerkannya di kelas. Mereka mengejekku dan membakar gambarku. Hanji-san kasihan padaku dan memarahi mereka. beberapa hari kemudian boneka ini diberikan padaku."

Misaka keluar dari persembunyian. Berdiri diambang pintu. "Eren." Misaka masih ingat tentang kejadian di masa mereka kecil.

Eren melirik Levi. Pria itu lebih memilih memandang keluar jendela. "Heichou yang ada dalam mimpiku sewaktu kecil sangat mirip denganmu. Terlihat menakutkan tapi pria yang baik." Eren mengelus wajah bonekanya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Wajah kalian juga mirip. Aku merasa aman."

Mikasa melangkah maju beberapa langkah. "Eren."

"Karena itu, walau aku tahu ayah dan ibu terbakar di dalam kamar aku tidak menangis. Walau tahu apinya sulit dipadamkan aku tidak menangis. Dan saat berpikir tidak bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi, aku juga tidak menangis walau sangat ingin." Suara Ere mulai bergetar. Airmatanya mulai berjatuhan. "Tapi saat melihatmu aku menangis. Aku sangat bersyukur bertemu denganmu. Aku sangat bersyukur bertemu dengan pelindungku. Dalam hati aku berkata, _Ah, semua akan baik-baik saja._ " Eren menghapus airmatanya dan menarik ingusnya. "Sekarang aku sudah besar. Aku pasti bisa menjaga diri. Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu seperti dalam mimpiku dulu."

Mikasa menunduk sedih. Menggenggam kedua tangannya sendiri dengan kuat.

"Yang bermimpi bukan cuma kau saja, bocah." Eren dan Mikasa melihat kearah pria yang masih bertahan diposisinya. "Waktu dulu aku juga bermimpi banyak hal mengerikan. Tapi yang paling kusuka adalah tentang bocah masokis yang tidak membenciku meski aku tendang di hari pengadilan."

Mata Eren dan Mikasa terbelalak secara bersamaan. "Levi-san…"

"Aku menjaganya dan melindunginya, walau harus bertaruh nyawa. Dia itu bocah bodoh yang sialnya sangat berharga. Ketika dia diculik, aku langsung terbangun dalam keadaan menangis. Aku tidak bisa fokus pada sekolahku sampai berhari-hari. Ketika melihatmu di kebakaran dua belas tahun lalu aku berpikir, _Aku bertemu bocah yang merepotkan._ "

Eren tersenyum sedih dan kembali menunduk. Memelintir rambut bonekanya. "Aku juga memiliki mimpi yang sama. Karena itu, aku tak ingin merepotkan Levi-san. Aku akan ikut dengan Jaeger."

"Kau keras kepala, Eren!" Suara Levi menggelegar. " Jika kau memiliki mimpi yang sama, kau pasti ingat saat kau diculik. Kau diikat rantai, dan wajahmu berdarah. Kau menangis sialan!" Levi menerjang Eren, menarik kerah baju dan hampir memukul tepat di wajah. "Apa kau mau hal yang sama juga terjadi di masa depan?!"

"Paman!" Mikasa siap melerai.

"Le-Levi-san." Eren terbelalak ketika airmata Levi terjatuh di pipinya.

"Kau tidak akan pergi." Levi melepaskan Eren. Merogoh saku dan melemparkan kotak biru kecil ke dada Eren. Kotak itu terpental dan menggelinding di lantai. "Itu kado ulang tahun untukmu, persetan dengan tanggalnya. Aku urus mereka yang ada di depan rumah."

Setelahnya Levi keluar kamar dengan segera. Menutup pintu dengan membanting dan menguncinya dari luar. Eren masih tercegang. Mikasa sudah duduk disamping Eren.

"Eren, aku akan menjagamu bersama paman. Seperti di mimpi." Mikasa tersenyum menenangkan. "Lihat ini."

Eren menerima kotak biru kecil berlapis beludru yang dipunggut Mikasa. Eren membukanya, tak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika melihat cincin perak polos di dalamnya. Tapi Entah kenapa dadanya terasa lega dan matanya terasa hangat.

"Kami bisa melakukan apapun untuk menjagamu." Mikasa mengelus punggung Eren. Menenangkan teman masa kecilnya yang sudah menangis terseduh.

Saat itu, Eren sadar. Levi menyayanginya walau mereka belum bertemu. Mereka memiliki ikatan yang kuat walau tak terlihat. Karena mereka memang terhubung.

Terhubung sejak lama.

 **The End**

 **Tidaaaakkkkkkkkkk… Apa ini?!**

 **Ini ff buat Event Ultah Eren di grup. Ini jelas publish telat padahal eventnya dimulai bulan lalu. Apalah Yun yang selalu telat diacara apapun OTL**

 **Mau gimana lagi sih, kehidupan dunia nyata itu nggak pernah terduga. Ini aja ide nemu pas siang hari di tanggal 29, dan kelarnya malem hari di tanggal 30. Tapi karena ada badai yang bikin mati lampu dan sinyal hilang, nggak tau deh ini publish kapan. Idup di desa susah, mati lampu aja sinyal ikutan ilang OTL OTL kaya gini yang bikin kangen kota padahal baru sebulan disini OTL**

 **Semoga ini ff bisa publish secepatnya… Aamiin.. #berdoaadasinyal**

 **Ini udah Yun teliti sih pas baterai lappy mau abis (saat ini maksudnnya), tapi dasarnya Yun emang nggak teliti jadi kalo masih typo maaf ya?  
terlebih lagi ff-nya ditulis pas beberapa tombol Yun ngajak rebut.**

 **HBD buat Dek Eyen, ya? Ayo buruan keluar Season 2-nya, Yun udah beli tissue sekotak buat nonton nanti. Baca manga aja mewek apalagi anime-nya.. #hisk**

 **Doa Yun, semoga Yun diberi umur panjang dan kesehatan supaya Yun bisa tetep nulis RiRen dengan kualitas tulisan yang terus membaik, Aamiin..**

 **Maaf banget ya, minna. Ini tulisanya jelek. Abis idenya ama waktu mepet.**

 **BTW, SUPER THANKS buat temen-temen yang Yun ganggu malem-malem buat tanya ini itu..**

 **Itu aja deh, jangan lupa RnR. Abis baca kudu review.**

 **Disini Yun berdoa semoga sinyalnya betah dan nggak kabur-kabur lagi OTL**

 **Ah, ya.. Judulnya ampun deh, nggak nemu ide.. dan kalo ada 'celah' Yun pengen ini ff jadi multichap gitu.. tapi nggak tau juga ya.. pas jadiin si Krista jadi kerabat Eren, rasanya Yun udah bangun dinding yg susah buat dijebol kalo mau lanjutin ceritanya..**

 **Oke, cingcongnya lebih panjang dari ff-nya.. RnR ya? ^^**


End file.
